


Scratch My Back

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chicken Pox, Drabble, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Sickfic, Smut, You/ Reid, reid x reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After contracting chicken pox from you, Spencer comes to stay at your apartment as you two get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch My Back

Title: Scratch My Back, and I'll Scratch Yours  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: M  
Prompt/Summary: Again w/ my own prompt, I don't know what's up with the illness ones either. Spencer and the reader huddle up together in the apartment after the reader gives Spencer chicken pox.  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: Not to my knowledge  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Probably Not  
Author’s Notes: I'm going on vacation for a few days, and just wanted to post something before I left, hopefully draw some inspiration while I'm gone.  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

This was miserable, you thought, as you scratched at another scab. You watched the ceiling fan whirring around as you clutched around for the calamine lotion. The pink liquid brought only minimal relief but it was better than nothing. Not being able to walk far distances without being dizzy, you had decided to stay in your apartment until you got better. 

That was the second mistake you've made, the first being that you chose to work with children. You loved your work in the library, you got to read plenty of YA's without people raising eyebrows, plus you got to make programs that required playing around letting your inner child have full reign. But the chicken pox had been combing its way through the schools and many had brought it with them, you had believed you'd be fine, having already caught it as a child. Wrong, you had hugged and played with the infected and this was the price. 

You entire body was covered in tiny red bumps, some of them already oozing, those were the ones most satisfying to scratch. You knew you weren't supposed to, but dammit, it was reflex and it felt a lot better than that lotion. Deciding it was time you went to scrounge for food in your kitchen, you usually kept your pantry and fridge full - preferring to cook than to eat out, so it really wasn’t that hard to find something. You had begun making some soup when your door buzzed, the sound pulsating behind your eyes.

“Who is it?”

“Spencer.”

Your ears perked at that, you had known your boyfriend had been out of state on a case, but he had always called before returning home. It gave you time to fix something nice to eat, including yourself, so this was out of the ordinary for you. 

“Come on up, honey.”

In a few minutes there was a knock on your door, and it gave you an excitement that gave you more energy than you had in days. But when you opened the door the smile left your face, though quickly coming back as the giggles took over you.

“Jesus, Spencer, you look worse than me.”

It was true, Spencer’s face was dotted more than a Dalmatian’s, his face scowling slightly as he waited to be invited in. 

“It’s not funny, Y/N. I was sent home, because I’m contagious and might infect the rest of the team.”

“Awww, I’m sorry, Spence. You do look really cute like that though. Come on, inside, we can both be sick together.”

Coming in, Spencer had dropped his go-bag in its usual place in your room, taking off his jacket and placing it on the hook he turned to you. “I think you gave it to me when you kissed me goodbye.”

You spun around, brows cocked high. “I gave it to you?”

“Of course, you were the only one who I’ve been with whose had it.”

“That might be true, but I didn’t give it to you. Especially not on purpose I –“

“No! I know it wasn’t on purpose, I was just sayi –“

“You’re pinning the blame on me. I had told you to stay away, Spencer Reid, I had even locked you out of here. I already knew you’ve never contracted this and you knew I like to suffer in silence so I even locked you out. But you used the key I gave you and came in anyways. You’re the one who kissed me goodbye, you’re the one that laid here with me until you got called in, and though I adore you for wanting to take care of me, you better not put this on me, when it was you.”

Spencer’s mouth opened and closed a few times before stammering. “I w-was just trying to say I caught it from you.”

“Hmmm. Well, either way we’re both stuck with it, the very least we can be each others company.”

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted to come over, also I was wondering how you were, you hadn’t called me yesterday.”

You looked over to him; your outburst had drawn out his shyness, worried anything else he may have said will push you away. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Spencer. But I never wanted you to get this.”

“I know.”

You went to hug him, drawing him back out. You kissed between two dots on his cheek. 

“Put your pajamas on and come help me with this soup, we can drone out on the couch while we let it simmer.”

Spencer kissed your forehead, while retreating to your room to change. It had been fun the first few days together, and while you were both getting better the cabin fever was setting in. It was, however, amusing to watch Spencer’s long legs pace back and forth throughout your house.

“Spence, come scratch my back please.”

Spencer came into the bedroom, his face splotched in calamine lotion, looking like he had done a bad concealer job. You giggled before turning over, raising your shirt to expose your back. 

“Please I need it right in the middle and I can’t reach.”

“Y/N, I told you, they won’t heal if you keep opening the blisters. That one looks like it’s infected!”

“No, it’s not.”

“It absolutely is it’s going to scar up if you don’t stop.”

“Will you stop loving me if I’m scarred?”

“Of course not, but I know it’ll bother you.”

“Then scratch my back, Spencer, please? Just a little bit. Then I’ll scratch yours.”

“No thank you, I actually want this to be over with.”

“Oh, but it’ll feel so good.”

The voice you used caused him to turn back around; it was the voice to let him know you wanted him to take you to bed. With his eyes wide you wiggled and giggled on the sheets. He shook his head, chuckling.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Easy, scratch. Or at least rub, please?”

“Okay, rubbing should be fine.”

Kneeling next to you on the bed you let him take off your shirt letting him rub in hard circles around the bumps. Reaching your own hand out you let your nails very slightly trace along the skin up his own back, subtly scratching. You took his moaning as a good sign.

“See, I told you it felt good.”

“But they won’t heal.”

“I’m not scratching enough to peel off any scabs, just enough to draw out the itch.”

“Actually, like mosquito bites, the vesicles release chemicals into the skin that make them itch, and the more you scratch the more you itch.”

“Okay, captain killjoy. It still feels good, I guess we can take our minds off it. Take off your shirt.”

Spencer looked skeptical. “Why?”

“I just want to look at my sexy boyfriend.”

Spencer snorted, though after being with you long enough, he knew you were being truthful. “Oh wow, Spencer.”

Spencer looked down at his chest. “What?”

“You have way more than me.”

Spencer shrugged. “It varies from person to person, I guess.”

“You guess? That doesn’t sound like the Spencer Reid, I know.”

One corner of his mouth jerked upwards. “I’m in bed with my girlfriend, what else is there to know.”

You grinned, leaning up to kiss him. Pressing his lips more firmly to your he inched you to lie back down, his lips trailing kisses between every clear spot of skin. You giggled as he kissed you behind the ear, his tongue darting out to take an ear lobe. You sighed, letting your hands trail down his back, you started to make patterns with your fingers, when your eyes lit up.

“I have an idea.”

“That doesn’t sound good, you know, I thought my idea was pretty good.”

“Oh, it is, but I thought we could have some fun before the main event.”

Spencer let you get up as you scuttled to the living room, after a little rummaging you came back with a pack of washable markers.

Spencer pursed his lips. “What are you expecting to do with those?”

“Dot-to-Dot of course. It'll be fun, then we can shower it off afterwards.”

Spencer looked between the markers, choosing between colors.

“Do you want to?”

“I guess so, I've never really done this.”

You laughed. “Me neither, I'm not much of an artist, let alone have a living canvas, but I think it could be fun.”

Spencer smiled lightly, uncapping a marker. “Who goes first?”

“We could lay side by side and just find whatever we want?”

“So it's just about finding patterns?”

“Sure, whatever you see in the dots.”

Spencer twirled the marker in his hands, lost in thought, only stopping to look up when he realized you were taking off your clothes.

He stilled, causing you to grin, unclasping your bra slowly and tossing it at him. He nimbly caught it, smirking, you became slightly subconscious realizing the extent of how far the pox had taken over. God, you even had a few blisters on your nipples. You were thinking that this was a bad idea until you jerked as something brushed your nipple. Gasping you saw Spencer flicking it with the end of the marker.  
Not taking his eyes off your chest, he licked his lips.  
“Do these count as dots as well?”

You giggled the lust in his eyes easing you. “They can if you want them to.”

“I want.”

You smiled, reaching out to tug at his boxers. He let you, his semi-erection springing free. He reached back out for you taking off your pajama shorts and underwear. Cupping him, you nearly winced, your thumb brushing over a bump on his testicle.

“That can't feel good.”

“It does at the moment.”

You uncapped the purple marker you had grabbed. “Should we get started?”

He flopped down beside you. “I'll let you go first.”

“You don't just want to scribble together?”

He shook his head, placing his hands behind it. “No, it'll be okay, you draw your masterpiece first then I'll do mine.”

You shrugged, leaning over him and began drawing various shapes you saw on his skin. You drew a smiley face on his arm, a cute house on his chest, played tic-tac toe on his legs. 

Spencer sat up, surveying what you'd done, and smiled. “I like it, I feel like I should go on the fridge.”

You smacked his shoulder, and smiled. “Stop you're making me feel like a grade schooler.”

“I'm sorry, I do like it. My turn?”

You nodded laying down for him, except he had decided to get up.

“What are you doing?”

“Just need something from my bag.”

He had pulled out one of his ties. “What are you going to do with that?”

“I was hoping I could blindfold you for a little while.”

“Kinky.”

“No, not for anything like that, not right now anyways, I just want what I draw to be a surprise.”

You shrugged, you trusted this man wholeheartedly, if he wanted to blindfold you he could. After your vision was gone, Spencer laid you on the pillows and got to work. It was a strange sensation, and you wondered if Spencer felt the same thing. The tip of the marker gliding over your skin, cool until the wetness dried. Each shape he patterned made you squirm, but it was in a good way, each tracing eliciting a moan from you lips. 

You could tell he was taking his time, this was much longer than what you had done, and you were curious to see what he was drawing. You tried to be patient for him, understanding he was in one of his focus moments. It was nice, almost better than scratching the markers liquid almost acting halting the itch as it went over your blisters. 

After what seemed like an hour, you felt him go still by you. “Oh, you finally done, Spence?”

“On this side, yes, I need it to dry, and then kind of want you to turn over.”

“Seriously?”

“Not unless you don't want to.”

You couldn't see him but could hear the hint of disappointment coming in his voice. “No it's okay, I might want to move for a minute though.”

“That's fine, let me help this dry though.”

You couldn't understand what he met until you felt his breath against you, and you could imagine his pouty lips pursed out as he puffed out the air on your growing sensitive skin. He mouth growing lower his breath trailing along you body. You thrust your chest out hoping to entice him to taste, but he only chuckled.

“I'm sorry, Y/N, but I don't want to smudge the color with my saliva. Don't worry I'll take care of you.”

You whimpered, him continuing his journey downward. Gently taking a calf he blew his way up your leg, taking a lingering moment to blow on your core before ascending down the other leg. He took his time and moved back up until he was to your lips. His breath entering your gasping mouth.

“Maybe it would be better if you stand.”

You nodded, not even comprehending what you're agreeing to, but his voice is so raspy and sexy you would agree to anything he said at the moment. Letting him take your hand you stood up, glad to be out of the position you had been in for so long you sighed. Your heart picking its pace back up when Spencer's fingertips grasped your hipbone. He helped you change your stance, making your legs wider apart before kneeling down. You knew he was from his breath returning to your nether region. 

You groaned, grateful he hadn't drew on that area. You jerked, feeling his teeth take your outer lips and began nibbling. You let your hands grasp through air before finding his head, drawing him in deeper. Knowing he'd tease you for hours if you let him. You knew he was smirking, his nose diving in a rubbing your clit, inhaling your arousal. 

“Spencer!”

Going higher his tongue pulled your clit in his mouth, the moisture heat making your hips thrust forward. His hand stilled you, lapping at your tender folds slowly. He then pulled your lips apart, spreading you out for him, his tongue resuming, except now he was tracing out every layer of you missing your clit each time. You tried to move your hips to where you wanted them, but Spencer pulled back.

“Don't smudge my work, if you do, you can't come.”

You whimpered. His fingers set back to work on your slickness, teasing every area until it swelled in anticipation, eventually plunging in to your core with no warning. You cried out as he curled his fingers working their way in and out. You wanted it faster, but you refused to move. He pulled your clit in between his teeth, gently grinding the little nub back and forth. Slowly but surely your orgasm built steadily he went faster pacing himself until your legs were about to give out. With one final flick of his fingers inside you cried out your legs doing their best not to give out.

“Oh, Spencer, that was wonderful, let me return the favor.”

He smiled as he kissed you, tasting your pleasure on his tongue. “Oh, you will, love, but right now I want to finish what we started.”

You groaned as he set back to marking your skin. You weren't sure if standing was better than laying on the bed but the time seemed to go faster, and soon you heard the cap reseal. 

“Done?”

“Mmm-hmm, not sure if it's symmetrical though.”

“I'm sure it's fine, Spencer, may I see?”

“I guess, it's not very good, I was just trying to put on you outwardly what I see in you...I don't know, it's stupid now that it's done, maybe, I just wanted -”

“It's okay, Spencer, I think I understand, and I'm sure it's better.”

“You have to have a good canvas or no art is beautiful.”

You smiled, feeling the tie being taken off, blinking a few times you made your way into the bathroom to look in the full length mirror. And you gasped.

The criss-crossing you felt was battle armor being drawn across your chest, a night sky on your belly, vivid trees growing from feet to the tops of your thighs. Turning you saw Spencer had drawn a beautiful set of wings that grazed the top of your buttocks, detailed so well you could see the prickles of the feathers.

“Spencer this is gorgeous, I had no idea you were this talented at drawing, how'd you do this so well so quickly?”

He shrugged, shy by the praise. “It was easy, because it's you.”

“Me? How could this possibly be me?”

Standing behind you Spencer trailed his hand along each piece. “You are a strong and courageous, alive and vivid, beautiful and delicate all at the same time. You are the universe, Y/N, you are what good encompasses. You are the universe. An angel, my angel. You are everything.”

You blinked back tears, turning to hold him. “You're my everything too, Spence.”

He buried his face in your hair, and you both stood there before you pulled back.

He smiled tucking some hair behind your ear. “Shall we take a shower then?”

You turned back to the mirror. “I don't know if I want to wash this off.”

Spencer shifted on his heels. “Oh, well, I was kind of hoping to have that favor returned from earlier.”

You spun on him, seeing his erection fully loaded. “Help me take a few picture, Dr. Artist and I'll return many a favors tonight.”


End file.
